Amor, ¿estas ahi?: EXTRA
by Cristin K.L
Summary: Capitulo extra de: Amor ¿estas ahi? : Boruto, curioso, le pregunta a Sakura, ¿que es el amor?. BoruSada.


La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **.**_

 _Mundo: Ninja; Naruto Gaiden, Tiempo; Presente. Personaje principal: Boruto y Sakura. Secundario: Sasuke y Sarada._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

S. _pecial_ 1

 _ **Por qué el amar implica primero enamorarse de las imperfecciones.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Porque lo amas?_

Lo había dicho. No podía esperar más.

Ella lo miró.

¿Porque lo amas si te hizo daño?

 _Porque me enamore de sus imperfecciones._

Le contestó así de simple. Sin meditarlo, ni pensarlo. Ni una pizca de duda, sin titubear.

- _¿cómo… no entiendo?... ¿él siempre te ignoro y hasta casi te mata?_

- _Sí, es verdad. Pero solo lo hizo porque estaba perdido. Cegado de poder y venganza._

Le sonrió.

Y más dudas se incrustaron en su cabeza.

- _No entiendo. Si él estaba cegado de poder. Porque quiso matar a las personas mas importante de su vida?_

- _No hay que entender nada. Él no quería hacer lazos con nadie, no quería ver morir otra vez a alguien importante. Él sabía que yo estaba a salvo, con las personas que siempre me protegerían. Y también a él. Solo quería protegernos.-_ Le digo, otra vez sonriendo cálidamente. Contestándole con tan simpleza que daba envidia.

- _Pero… como dijiste, te enamoraste de sus imperfecciones. ¿Solo de eso te enamoraste? ¿No le viste siquiera el físico? ¿Si era feo o guapo? ¿Si era gruñón o alegre?_

Ella rió por sus preguntas tan…de niño curioso?

- _Te he de ser sincera. En un principio cuando lo vi por primera vez, me llamó-demasiado- su físico, 'su belleza Uchiha' como le saben decir. Me atrajo tanto que cuando me miraba me sonrojaba y le sonreía como idiota. También tuve que pelear por su atención con todas las niñas que estaban tras de él. Pero cuando compartí equipo con el, cosas, tiempo, errores, problemas, sufrimiento y demás cosas que la vida te pone. Supe que no solo me gustaba su físico, sino, que era algo más que una niña puede sentir. Lo amaba. Amaba su personalidad, sus caprichos, sus errores, sus defectos… amaba todo de él._

Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron y brillaron, de seguro recordando los viejos tiempos.

- _Pero sabes, aunque él no me mostraba su afecto de querer. Siempre lo hacía de su modo._

Alcé una ceja.- _¿cómo a su modo?_

- _Bueno, pues… es algo que tú sientes cuando esa persona especial en tu vida te protege._

Le digo mirándolo fijamente. Y en su mente una melena y ojos negros apareció junto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Negué con la cabeza.

- _¿Alguna pregunta más? .-_ la vio sonreír, de seguro vio su rubor. Frunció el ceño, todavía tenía muchas dudas que aclarar y ella era la única quien podía hacerlo. Por eso la cito en el parque. A espalda de todos. Especialmente de dos personitas.

\- _Así que amaste todo de él._

Ella asintió quedito sonriendo sonrojada. Siempre le pareció una mujer muy hermosa, tierna y gentil. ¿Cómo alguien como ella se pudo enamorar tan perdidamente de un hombre como es el Sr. Uchiha?

La vi alzar una ceja y reír con ganas. Para después palmear el puesto vacío a su lado.- _ven, te contestare esa pregunta._

Me morí de pena.

Lo había dicho en voz alta.

¡Qué vergüenza!.

 _No tienes de qué avergonzarte._ -¡Es que lee la mente o que…!. _-Es normal que sientas esas dudas. A tu edad yo no tenía ayuda en esos temas. Y por eso me demore en saber lo que sentía._

Me sonrió maternalmente. Dándome confianza. Calmandome.

 _Además, no eres el primero en que me lo dices. Bueno alguien de tu edad sí, sí lo es._ -río en un gesto lindo.- _bueno, veras. El amor no es algo de que temer y cuando supe que amaba con todas mi fuerzas a mi hombre, estando lejos aún lo amaba y el amor que sentía crecía…. Pero eso no es tu contestación a la pregunta, verdad._

Yo negué con la cabeza, atento a lo que decía.

 _-mi respuesta es esta: me enamore de sus imperfecciones._

Silencio.

Ella sonrió.

Y yo la miraba absorta a su contestación.

- _¡¿no era eso lo mismo que me dijiste cuando te pregunte porque te enamoraste de él..?!_

- _Sip…_

- _Sakura…_

Una voz masculina se escuchó. Agrande los ojos. Justamente tenía que llegar el.

- _Mamá…_

!Y ella..¡

Dos pares de ojos negros se posaron en mí.- _¿qué haces con el idiota?_

¿Cómo que idiota¡

-! _Hija¡ !Cariño¡_.-Exclamó alegre.- _¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Pensé que estaban en su día de padre e hija?_

La cara del sr. Uchiha se tensó.- _Yo..p-pues… !Sarada quería verte..¡_

- _!YO¡-_ exclamó la nombrada señalandose. Pero una mirada negra la hizo rechinar los dientes.- _Si mamá tenía ganas de verte._

Por lo visto la Sra. Haruno no se tragaba el cuento, mucho menos yo. ¿porque no lo admite que tenía ganas de verla?

Y otra vez _el_ silencio.

Los ojos de Sarada estaban abiertos en par en par. La sonrisa en la cara de la Sra. Haruno se agranda más y más. Y los ojos del sr. Uchiha, uno de sharingan y el otro de rinnegan, lo fulminaba. Y eso que apareció en su rostro era un rubor.

 _-Deberías de controlar más tus pensamientos, Boru-chan._

Y cayó en cuenta.

Lo había dicho en voz alta. _Otra vez_.

- _Mocoso del usuratonkachi._ \- la voz tétrica del sr. Uchiha le congeló la sangre.

 _-! Sasuke-kun ¡ .-e_ xclamó de pronto la Sra. Haruno.- _¿me compras un helado? Yo quiero de chocolate y tu Boru-chan ¿de qué sabor prefieres?_

Como tonto me señalé yo mismo y pude escuchar la risa burlona de Sarada detrás del sr. Uchiha que no dejaba de matarme con la mirada pero sabía que escuchaba perfectamente a su esposa. _\- n-no se preocupe por mi, gracias.-_ dije temblando. Era mejor que no aceptara.

- _Vamos, no te preocupes, mi marido paga._ \- el sr. Gruñón rechino los dientes.- _Además, tengo unas ganas de comer helado y no pienso comer sabiendo que tú no vas a comer.-_ me comentó empujando al sr. gruñón donde el vendedor de helados. Y agradeció tanto a la Sra. Haruno de hacer que su esposo no cometiera suicidio hoy. _\- vamos Sarada anda con él._

Sarada gruño obedeciendo a su mama y se apresuró en alcanzar a su padre no si antes dándome una advertencia con la mirada.

 _-jejeje…, a que es lindo mi esposo.-_ dijo la Sra. Haruno con cara de tonta enamorada.

 _-Boruto…_ -me llamo. Yo la mire en señal que la escuchaba.- s _i quieres a esa persona y te gustan esas imperfecciones-_

- _No creo que me gusten sus imperfecciones_.-le corte, observando como Sarada le corregía al vendedor de quién sabe qué. ¡Siempre era tan perfeccionista!

- _!yo creo que si¡ Y veras que no solo vas a querer esas pequeñas y raras cosas que conforme a esa persona, sino, que vas a amar esos detalles y momentos junto con esa persona. Y tú cada vez que encuentres otra imperfección la vas a amar cada vez más._

\- _Sra. Haruno...-_ Y en los ojos de la Sra. Haruno pudo apreciar un brillo tan extraño para él, que iba dirigido hacia el Uchiha.- _¿osea, que si amo las imperfecciones estoy seguro que amo a esa persona tanto... ¿Porque mejor no enamorarse de otra persona? ¿Otra persona que le guste lo mismo que mí?_

- _Porque sería aburrido. A mi criterio, claro está. No exactamente tienes que amar las imperfecciones de esa persona, también puedes amar sus perfecciones._

Fruncí el ceño.- _¿Ahora no entiendo? !me confunde¡_

Ella rio.

- _Boruto. Amas a tu mama, verdad._

- _! Claro que sí¡ !¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?¡_.- exclamó eufórico.

-J _e, igual que tu padre.-_ comentó.

- _Vaya al grano_.- Y fruncí mis labios cruzandome de labios.

Ella asintió riendo.- _veras tu amas a tu madre por como es, no?_

Yo asentí.

 _¿Y la amarías si ella fuera gorda, fea, gruñona y gritona?_

Yo asintì dudoso.- _que quiere decir._

 _El amor es así Boruto, cada persona ama a su parecer, a su manera. Yo amo a Sasuke con o sin imperfecciones. Sea o no feo. Sea fuerte o débil. Sea tonto o inteligente. Solo sé que entre todas esas cosas que descubrí de él, malo o bueno, lo amo por como es. Y nunca lo dejare de amar._

Me dijo y me atravesó con su mirada jade.

 _¿Sabes porque?-_ yo negué con la cabeza.- _porque lo siento aquí.-_ su dedo índice me ahínco el pecho, justamente donde está mi corazón.

Y entendí.

\- _Ten, es de chocolate, como pediste._ \- le dijo el Uchiha extendiendo el helado.

 _-!Gracias, Sasuke-kun¡._ \- le sonrió radiante para después mirarme.- _Boru-chan, entendiste._

- _Si, creo que sí..._ \- le respondí y alce mi ojos viendo al sr. Uchiha.- _¿y Sarada?_

- _Porque la pregunta, mocoso._ \- respondió con mal gana Sasuke.

- _Boru-chan... -_ Sra. Haruno me señalo el lugar. Y vi una mancha negra junto con uno blanco y rubio al otro lado de la calle. Y antes de irme la mire con agradecimiento.

 _Gracias, Sra. Haruno._

Y me fui.

 _¡De nada, Boru-chan..!_

\- _¿de qué estaban hablando?_.- Sakura que comía su helado con ganas, le sonrió.

\- _es un se- cre- to.-_ traviesa le guiño el ojo. Sasuke gruño sentándose a su lado y pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella.

Y a lo lejos vieron como una melena negra y rubia se alejaba del grupo.

Tomados de la mano.

- _¿sabes algo, Sasuke-kun?_

- _hmp?_

- _Boru-chan es un buen chico._

Sasuke agrandó ojos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BoruSada, una linda parejita. Creo que debería escribir más de ellos. jejeje…**_

 _ **Y bueno la idea de escribir este fic fue por una tipica discusion entre mis amigos. Diciendo que primero hay que ver el fisico y despues el corazon, y bueno.. no puedo decir que no, ya que cuando veo a un chico, lo que veo primero es el físico y no los sentimientos. Así que pensando y pensando llegué a una conclusión. Y es esta.**_

 _ **El amor; implica enamorarse primero de las imperfecciones.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si ofendi a alguien, lo siento. Y el pensar de ¿que es el amor? es personal. Y lo respeto.**_

 _ **Sin más, me despido.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **K.L.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
